


The New Kid

by Yui_Sama



Series: YuiSamaDr.StoneWeek2020 [7]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Day Seven - Foundation, Elementary School, First Meetings, Gen, They are little kids, drstoneweek, drstoneweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui_Sama/pseuds/Yui_Sama
Summary: Gen was a strange child.He never had many friends, he was always the weird kid compared to the others, he liked colorful things and preferred magic tricks instead of going to play football or something like that.But one day was different. That day completely changed Gen's life.Gen was intrigued by the new kid in school.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu
Series: YuiSamaDr.StoneWeek2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Day Seven - Foundation - Fantasy vs. Science, Free Day, “It’s not science ‘till something’s on fire!”
> 
> FREE DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gen was a strange child.

He never had many friends, he was always the weird kid compared to the others, he liked colorful things unlike the other boys and preferred magic tricks instead of going to play football or something.

It was hard to make friends his age, he met Ukyo-chan who was the nicest person in the whole school, and Nikki-chan who liked cute things and was kind to him. Whenever the other kids tried to hit him Ukyo-chan would show up and push them away, Nikki-chan too, she was scary! But, the three of them were in different classes because they were of different ages, so there wasn’t much time left to talk to them.

They were good friends, during breaks was good to be with them, talk, play, and everything, but sometimes Ukyo-chan liked to go and play with the boys, and other times Nikki-chan would talk to her friends, then these days he was completely alone.

But, one day was different.

That day changed Gen's life.

At the school a new student appeared, he was the same age as Gen, he had big red eyes and blond hair with green tips that defied gravity. He was defiantly Japanese but was obvious, by the way he frowned at every person who spoke to him and never replied, that he didn’t understand that well of Japanese, certainly, his family had recently returned to Japan. 

Gen had been intrigued, although the boy didn't know how to speak Japanese he was still able to interact well with the rest of the kids. Honestly, he doubts anyone else has noticed that the strange-haired boy doesn't know that much of their language.

Asagiri watched him for a few weeks, just for curiosity, watching the understanding of the language of the new kid growing abysmally in such a short time was fascinating. He thought about telling Ukyo-chan or Nikki-chan, but they weren't always with him and they certainly wouldn't find it all as interesting as he finds.

The boy spent most of the time either with a face of disinterest or frowning, he also seemed to be smart, liked Doraemon, and could make friends easily. Taiju-chan and the kid turned good friends quickly, as Taiju-chan didn’t seem to mind speaking for both of them. 

If he had to bet on the language that the young boy spoke, he would bet on English, after all the broken Japanese that he let out from time to time, he could hear a little of the accent he heard in the Youtubers that he watched so much. English was a relatively simple language to learn, or at least Gen thought so, or maybe is about children learning different languages faster and easier.

He only knows that he can speak both English and Japanese. His parents boast about it to all other parents, even though they did nothing to help him learn the language when he asked for help.

(After all, most of the instructions and videos about magic are in English. How should he learn if he can't understand the language?)

One day, when everyone was gone, it happened that they were both part of the children who were still there because their parents were late, not that it was news to Gen, but the new boy usually doesn't stay that late. His pout grew more and more with the time and no one came. Gen, seeing that he was alone and bored, shrugged, and made a decision.

He sat next to the boy, giving him a radiant smile.

“Hi!” Gen says in English, pulling an admired look from the boy.

The boy quickly looks at him with an admired expression, but instantly he returns to his expression of annoyance. “What do you want?”

“So cold!” Gen pretended to shiver. “Can you no longer approach a classmate to speak? Cruel, Senku-chan, so cruel!” He forced some crocodile tears in the corner of his eyes, which made Senku just look at him with suspicion.

“Why are you talking to me in English?” He asked, frowning. “How did you know?”

Gen's smile widened, this time, with a little of truth and emotion behind it. “I like to learn about people!” Seeing that he seemed, minimally interested, Gen continued. “You were really silent in the first days and the teacher didn't ask you any questions, often frowning at people when they talked to you and you also ignored them. So, I heard you talking to Taiju-chan and noticed the broken Japanese, along with the accent.” He winked and snapped his fingers. “I came to the conclusion that your parents should have recently emigrated or returned, thus growing up without learning Japanese, but perhaps getting some base at home”

Senku looked at him in awe before snorting, putting his pinky to his ear. “Good guess, Sherlock.” He chuckled with disguised amusement that Gen could easily identify. “It was a very good guess, but don't use psychology on me in the near future.”

Gen blinked slowly at the boy, tilting his head to the side. “Psychology?”

This one laughed. “You did that complicated analysis and you don't even know what it is? This is Exhilarating!”

“I learned by reading and watching videos about magic.” He shrugged nonchalantly, after all, only magic interested him.

“Psychology is a profession, academic discipline, and science that deals with the study and analysis of the behavior and mental processes of individuals and human groups in different situations,” Senku spoke quickly without stopping, making Gen think that maybe he can give a chance to that psychology. “But obviously, it's not as interesting as physics, chemistry, or biology!"

Pouting, Gen whimpered. “Hey! Don't talk about my science like that!”

“You didn't even know it existed until moments ago!”

“Well, I know now, and love it!” He puffed out his cheeks. “It’s as good a science as the others!”

“It’s a soft science.”

“What are you insinuating?!”

If you asked Gen, the whole conversation seemed like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

He now just has to find out if Senku's hair tips are dyed or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the end for now!  
> I'm so happy to be able to end the week with a one-shot for each prompts :')  
> Now, I have to sleep for a month or something :VVV


End file.
